Roommate Struggle
by TheBlackSwallow
Summary: When Kaito suddenly cancels his roommate plans with Shinichi, Shinichi doesn't take it well especially since Kaito refuses to explain why. After all, it's not like Kaito can tell Shinichi that the reason he can't be his roommate is because he's irrevocably in love with him. KaiShin. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: So big step for me. Never have I written a Detective Conan story. Never have I had a Male/Male pairing. But KaiShin is beautiful.**

 **I love it! KaiShin is becoming my favorite pairing! I practically read all the fanfic on them. So this is me giving back to the community! I apologize. I kinda failed this fanfiction because they're super OOC and I don't have a firm grasp on first name, last name usage.**

 **Please spare me. I'm a beginner. Please review this if you can! Tell me if I should continue with this pairing! So here you go.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito 1412**

* * *

Yup. Kaito was definitely feeling sick.

"I mean it's okay but I rather stay somewhere closer" his companion sitting across him explained.

Kaito couldn't help but feel his stomach rolling around as he looked at his favorite critic animatedly showing him pictures of apartments.

"So I really like this one. It's close to the University and even closer to my favorite coffee shop. Not to mention right down stairs they have a restaurant that I heard sells really good hot chocolate." Shinichi beamed at him "I'm sure that it would even pass your standards."

Kaito's stomach just about did a triple flip as the guilt was settling in.

"The only problem is that it might be a bit too big but then I thought, why don't we use the extra rooms as a study or library?" Shinichi went on till Kaito finally had the guts to speak out.

"Ummm Kudou…" the detective quickly stopped what he was saying and looked up at him. Kaito hated it when he did though. Shinichi's azure eyes always made his heart skip a beat and whenever Shinichi laid his gaze on anything it was always an intense soul-searching one. Being a great detective and all, Shinichi didn't take long to notice Kaito's troubled face.

"Oh! Don't worry even though this place is big it's surprisingly still in our budget so don't worry about that" Shinichi countered thinking that it was the price that was troubling him. Kaito shook his head quickly as he stopped Shinichi from going on and on about how perfect this place is. Which unfortunately, sounds like it is.

"The place is great." Kaito started. "It's just…I guess…" now he was stumbling over what words to say and Shinichi raised his eyebrow, waiting for him to get to the point. Kaito sighed. He might as well get this over with. "I decided to spend another year in the dorms with Hakuba."

Shinichi looked at him like some kind of riddle he had yet to decode. "Wait…what?"

Kaito bit his lip and sheepishly looked away from Shinichi's intense stare. "I realized that I actually enjoy the dorms—"

Shinichi sputtered out looking at Kaito like he was crazy "T-The dorms? You mean the dorms where it gets too cold in the winter because the heater is broken? The dorms where the walls are so thin you can hear your neighbor's breathing? Not to mention it's so tiny that you always complain that Hakuba is constantly within your personal space."

"Well yeah but you know Hakuba isn't so bad" Kaito says so quickly before he could think it through.

Shinichi immediately scoffed at that. "We're talking about Hakuba. The guy who you call 'bastard'. The one who you think is a smug pretentious idiot. The one who scavenges through your stuff whenever there's a heist nearby. I thought he was one of the major reasons you wanted to get out of the dorm."

"Well yeah but I don't really know if I want an apartment. I kinda like the idea that the dorm is right in the campus where I can easily run to my classes just in case I have to do my night job, you very well know about, and accidentally sleep in the next morning." Kaito tries to argue once again.

Shinichi looks at him long and hard. "The apartment I was just showing you is only a 10 minute walk away from the university and it's because I know very well what night job you have that I know you have ways to always make it to places right when you want to be."

Kaito was trying to think of another argument when Shinichi burst out. "Cut the crap Kuroba. How about telling me the truth this time? You're being nonsensical! You're the one who even asked me to be your roommate 5 months ago. You're the one who talked about it on and on and now—now when we have permission from our parents and choices in front of us do you suddenly back out? Now go ahead and tell me what is going on."

Kaito wanted to groan. Like he could tell Shinichi the real reason why he doesn't want to be his roommate. "Look! I guess I changed my mind. Hakuba isn't that bad of a roommate. He's pretty cool."

Shinichi's eyes did not narrow any less. "What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing!" Kaito was now seriously panicking and made sure to put on his poker face. For some reason though Shinichi had a talent for seeing through whatever mask he slipped on.

"Is it too expensive? We can get a cheaper one" the detective proposed

"What?! No." Kaito denied quickly

"Do you have some feng shui issues with it?"

"No I'm not picky with that I'm jus—"

"Or do you hate the design? You want something more modern?" Shinichi supplied.

Kaito looked at Shinichi and just shook his head "Umm no."

The two looked at each other in silence and Shinichi's face dropped. "So you just don't want to dorm with me I'm guessing."

Kaito's heart stopped. Maybe he should have just pretended that he hated the brown floors of the apartment or something.

Shinichi looked at him and scoffed. "Oh ok. You just don't want to deal with having me as a roommate but you're suddenly all happy to continue having your "good old friend" Hakuba as one."

"Hey! Hakuba's a good friend!" Kaito quickly defended. Kaito was glad that no one else was nearby their out-door hangout place to relay to Hakuba what he just said.

"Yeah just one who gets on your nerves all the time! You hate spending time with him!" Shinichi raised his voiced in exasperation.

"Only sometimes!" and once again Kaito was glad that no one else decided to sit in the university outdoor tables right now.

"Try most of the time! But I guess you rather put up with Hakuba than me since you're suddenly blowing me off!" Shinichi spat out.

Kaito in frustration unfortunately let his mouth yammer on before he could think things through. "Back off! If I want to dorm with Hakuba then I will! Who I become roommates with is none of your business!"

Kaito immediately regretted what he said that moment it escaped from his mouth. Shinichi didn't retort back and kept silent. His eyes were blazing anger, frustration and Kaito had a feeling he saw hurt in it too. Now his stomach was definitely twisting.

This was not how he wanted things to go.

Kaito was about to apologize for his outburst when Shinichi held up his hand to stop him.

Quickly Shinichi gathered all the papers on the bench table and stuffed them in his bag. Not looking at Kaito he muttered quickly "You're right. It is none of my business" and Shinichi quickly walked off before Kaito could stop him.

Looking at Shinichi's retreating back Kaito buried his head in his hands and he knew one thing for sure. He screwed up.

* * *

Aoko looked at her childhood friend still burrowing his face in his arms. She hadn't seen his face resurface for 10 minutes and she didn't know if she should start patting his head. Just when Aoko decided to give a huge slap instead of a pat Kaito's face quickly resurfaced with disdain written all over it.

"I'm so stupid Aoko." Kaito whined "You should have seen him! He's going to hate me forever"

Aoko sighed as she watched Kaito shake his head pitifully. "Well if I were Kudou, I would be too. I mean it's like you inadvertently suggested that you would prefer tolerating someone you hate over the idea of being his roommate."

Kaito groaned once more. "Aoko you're supposed to make me feel better!"

Aoko sighed as she sipped her drink. "As your best friend I'm telling you things like it is Kaito. That's what best friends are for."

"Can't you do something more productive as a best friend say I don't know- like help me fix this!" Kaito said exasperatedly.

Aoko looked at Kaito and stirred her drink, hearing the ice cubes clinking together. "Why don't you just tell him the truth? I bet he's just hurt with what you were implying. As far as Kudou is concerned, I bet he had no idea where this suddenly came from. Ever since you guys met you two stuck like glue."

Well that was definitely true. Ever since Kaito met Kudou through Saguru the two got along quickly. As if the two had known each other for years. Many times Aoko had seen moments where the two would just share a glance and they would burst out into smiles.

"Maybe they're twins separated from birth. They sure look the part." Saguru had once said about their effortless friendship.

Those two just got along. She saw it in the way how Kudou would make time to watch Kaito's free magic shows every Saturday. She observed it as Kaito would sometimes sit quietly beside Kudou when he was working on cases. She noticed it when Kudou got out of class to take care of Kaito when he got sick. She witnessed it when Kaito would kidnap Kudou from his work because he looked like he needed it.

The two just genuinely enjoyed their time together and after seeing them up close Aoko realized what was happening.

Then one day, not bothering to butter it up Aoko had bluntly asked whether or not her childhood friend held any feelings for the detective. Aoko remembered how he nearly choked on the food he was eating before his face morphed 50 shades of red. Kaito didn't need to say a word.

Kaito was head over heels for the Heisei Holmes and it was a shame that Kaito didn't see that Kudou felt the same about him.

"Aoko!" Kaito slapped his hand down on the restaurant table which successfully called the attention of the people who were sitting near them. "Are you mad? Do you realize how that's going to go? 'Hey Kudou I can't dorm with you because I'm irrevocably in love with you.'"

"It's a start!" Aoko shrugged

"Yeah! The start of Kudou avoiding me." Kaito quipped as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm telling you he likes you Kaito." Aoko was seriously getting tired of trying to convince Kaito that his feelings were reciprocated.

"Like I'm going to risk ruining it!" Kaito griped. "I just…I need more time to be absolutely sure." Kaito said weakly as he eyed his forgotten chocolate milkshake. His stomach didn't want to stop twisting.

Before Aoko could say anything her attention was suddenly caught by her boyfriend quickly walking towards the table. "Sorry I took so long." Saguru said as he gave a quick kiss on Aoko's cheek and quickly sat down beside her.

"Great…" Kaito humphed "And I thought that this day can't get any worse." Saguru rolled his eyes and decided not to talk back. He quickly scanned through the menu.

"Well look at it this way. Only a few more weeks, till school is over then next year you and Kudou can enjoy being roommates together and hopefully I can either get Kudou's single room or find an apartment of my own." Hakuba said after ordering the Dinner Special.

Aoko winced as she saw Kaito bury his head into his hands. She should have thought about sending her boyfriend a quick text about the situation.

Hakuba confused with what was happening looked at the untouched milkshake and Kaito's appearance. "Did something happen between you and Kudou?"

Kaito once again slapped his hand on the table and murderously barked at Saguru "Yes! OK! YES! Something happened with Kudou! Unfortunately I'm afraid our negotiations of being roommates fell apart. So Congratulations! You're stuck with me for another year!" Aoko was now seriously worried that they were going to get kicked out of the restaurant. She could see the manager already giving them a quick glare.

If Kaito didn't look so heartbroken during his tantrum she would have slapped him on the head.

She looked at Hakuba who had a perplexed look on his face. "When did this argument happen again?" Hakuba uttered and Kaito sighed at him.

"Yesterday." Kaito groaned out.

"Well that doesn't make sense." Aoko looked as Hakuba's face deepened in confusion.

"Yeah I know Kudou and I get along well but unfortunately the roommate thing isn't happening so I apologize but I guess you're stuck with me." Kaito said tiredly rubbing his temples as he did so.

"Well yeah I'm surprised that you guys aren't roommates but if you aren't Kudou's roommate then who is?" Hakuba said as he stirred his tea that was just set down by the waitress. Aoko and Kaito quickly sat up straight from what Hakuba just said.

"Roommate? Kudou? Kudou stays in a single dorm. He doesn't have a roommate!" Kaito quickly explained

Aoko watched as Hakuba set down his tea and shook his head. "Before coming here I bumped into him. I saw him submitting his documents that he would not be returning to the dorms next year. We chatted for a while and he talked about how excited he was to be finally getting out of the dorms and how exciting it would be especially now that he has a roommate."

Aoko quickly held the chocolate milkshake and her drink above the table and Saguru wisely help up his tea as Kaito expectedly slammed both hands on the table. "WHAT ROOMMATE?!"

Safe to say the three of them had to find another restaurant to eat in.

* * *

Kaito was practically mourning. He had a feeling Shinichi was avoiding him the whole time. Not once did he get to see the detective to question about his roommate. Hakuba refused to retrieve the information for him despite the fact that he was the one who had a bulk of his classes with Shinichi.

"In no way am I getting under the bad side of Kudou. I intend to live a very long life, thank you!" Hakuba said to him even when Kaito pestered him continuously to do it.

"Damn Hakuba. I swear one day I'm shaving off his hair." Kaito cursed. Shinichi wouldn't reply to any of the texts he's been sending him and he had a feeling all of his friends were making sure that he can't reach him. After all, the police department seemed a bit flitty as he asked about the college detective. Kaito didn't even want to try Mouri-chan. He had a feeling she would break his leg if he did.

Walking aimlessly around, Kaito looked up to gain his bearings. He couldn't help but let a sound suspiciously sounding like a sob escape from his mouth. With his luck Kaito had found himself in front of the very same apartment complex that Kudou was showing him.

There, in front of him would probably be the restaurant that serves the superb hot chocolate. Kaito tried to stop himself from bemoaning the fact, that he could no longer entertain the idea of Shinichi and him spending time in the restaurant to try to beat the cold. Then when they were warmed up from the hot chocolate they would go up to their apartment and lounge about in the living room. Maybe the two of them would find themselves intertwined, keeping themselves warm. Limbs entangling. Lips caressing every inch of skin that lay bare—

Kaito quickly slapped his face. Damn. It was those very images that would pop into his head that made him realize that living together would not be a good idea.

Feeling down Kaito decided to walk back towards university. Maybe he should start studying for the finals that were coming up in three weeks. He felt his heart clench as he neared Shinichi's favorite coffee shop.

Sighing he rubbed his eyes and tried to move quickly away from the area but he jolted to a halt as someone almost opened the door right on his face. He wanted to snap at the person that he should be more careful when he looked at the culprit. Kaito felt his heart stop and he wisely halted the urge to rub his eyes once again as he realized it was Shinichi who had exited from the shop.

The two looked at each other once again. Both unsure as to what to say. Kaito bit his lip and decided that he should break the awkward silence when he heard someone calling from the coffee shop.

"Hold on Kudou!" said a teenager who quickly walked out of the shop. Kaito couldn't help but flinch as he realized who the person was. _Tantei-han_.

"Oh! Hey!" Hattori looked at Kaito then to Shinichi. "Were you guys chatting?"

Kaito tried to make sense from what he was seeing. He didn't get it. Why was Hattori here? Shouldn't he be in Osaka? Kaito's pondering session was interrupted as Shinichi spoke.

"Oh no. We just bumped into each other." Shinichi told Hattori. "He's an acquaintance of mine. This is Kuroba."

Kaito couldn't help but flinch at the term 'acquaintance'. Kaito quickly put on his poker face and held out a hand to the Osakan detective. "Kuroba Kaito."

Hattori raised his eyebrows and Kaito could tell he recognized it. Hattori broke into a smile and shook Kaito's extended hand, "Hattori Heiji".

After shaking hands, Kaito decided to investigate himself. "I know you! Kudou told me about you before! Aren't you from Osaka?"

Hattori smile grew bigger and he seemed to beam at the mention of his home city. "Only the greatest place ever. Have you ever been there? You definitely should!" He said excitedly and Kaito internally rolled his eyes as he remembered Shinichi mentioning how he was an Osaka fanatic.

"Oh! So you're here to pay a visit to a friend huh?" Kaito asked "You were able to find some time this close to exam week?

Hattori sighed. "Yeah it really is pretty close but I wanted to check out the apartment before I could sign the papers." Kaito froze up at that and he could see from his peripheral view how Shinichi was watching him attentively.

"Wait…what apartment?" Kaito asked knowing full well what apartment he was talking about.

"Oh! There's an apartment close to here. Kudou told me they have a restaurant right below with really good hot chocolate." Hattori described as a smile eased unto his face. "We checked the apartment out and it's pretty big but I ain't complaining about the space. It's surprisingly not that pricey." And Kaito could see the twinkle in the other's eyes as he spoke.

"But I thought you lived in Osaka." Kaito asked, dazed at what was happening.

"Hattori's going to continue his studies here." Shinichi explained understanding the look on Kaito's face.

Hattori shook his head. "Though I hate to admit it, the criminal law here is much more distinguished then the one I'm taking in Osaka." Hattori looked at Shinichi in jest "But I'll only give it that and nothing more."

Shinichi rolled his eyes at that and nudged Hattori's side. "Must you always brandish your love for Osaka. However am I going to survive if I'm going to be roommates with you and have you in all my classes?" Shinichi sighed. "I might not make it."

Hattori nudged him back. "Don't go writing yourself off. Knowing how much of a death magnet you are it might not be a good idea to jest about."

Shinichi laughed. "And like you can say anything! You're just as bad as me!" Hattori laughed back and Kaito couldn't help but feel like a complete outsider.

The two looked at ease with each other and knowing full well that they would spend most of their time together, Kaito felt his heart wrenching. He didn't like the idea. Not one bit.

Hattori's phone suddenly rang which successfully stopped the moment Shinichi and he was sharing. "My Dad. Probably wondering if I'm leaving soon." Hattori disclosed and walked to the side to take the call leaving Kaito alone with Shinichi.

Kaito watched as Shinichi looked to the side, making sure not to make eye contact with him. "Can't we talk about this?" Kaito asked hurrying before Hattori can finish his call.

Shinichi looked at him and Kaito saw no humor in his face. "I don't see a point." Shinichi said clearly. Looking into his blue eyes, Kaito couldn't help but feel them intensely gazing at him.

"Just because we're not roommates doesn't mean we can't be friends." Kaito said

Shinichi scoffed. "Is that what I am? As far as I'm concerned there are things about you that are apparently none of my business."

Kaito did not like where this was going. "Look I shouldn't have said that! I get it! I didn't mean it. I just got frustrated about it."

Shinichi huffed. "Frustrated? About what? Because I wanted to know why you suddenly blew me off?"

"Look I'm sorry about that!" Kaito tried to explain.

"Then tell me the reason why you suddenly backed off on our plans!" Shinichi said as his eyes once again blazed with frustration in it.

Kaito was left speechless again and looked away from Shinichi's inquisitive stare. "T-there's nothing to say." Kaito finished pathetically and he wanted to bury himself in a hole.

Shinichi exhaled and looked away. "Then I guess there really is nothing to say." Kaito kept his head down. He didn't want to see it. He didn't want to see the look on Shinichi's face.

"Sorry about that!" Hattori voice chimed in and the two looked at him. Hattori then turned to Shinichi and grinned at him. "Come on! Let's see if we can sign the deal already. Hurry up before someone else steals it!" Hattori stated excitedly.

"Yeah we better get going." Shinichi said as Kaito and he looked at each other for a second and Kaito looked away remorsefully.

"Well see you around Kuroba!" Hattori said and Kaito didn't find the strength in him to return that sentiment as they walked away.

* * *

Kaito stuffed another spoonful of chocolate ice cream into his mouth. At the rate he was going he needed to order another chocolate fudge sundae. Aoko sat in front of him and he could tell she was concerned with the amount of sugar he was inhaling.

Kaito waved a spoon at her before she could scold him motherly. "Don't say anything. I'm depressed so let me have this." He said through a mouthful of ice cream. Swallowing, he then scooped up another spoonful into his mouth.

Aoko sighed and shook her head. "Honestly Kaito. You look a bit pathetic." Kaito quickly swallowed down his ice cream and whimpered. "Jeez Aoko way to kick a man when he's down."

"No seriously Kaito! Stop moping about and do something! Just tell him the truth!" Aoko shrieked at him and Kaito pouted in reply.

"No way will he accept my feelings now! If you haven't noticed we're in bad terms right now!" Kaito defended as he let the spoon clatter on the dish. "Besides I bet he's just enjoying the idea of hanging out with his best friend from Osaka! One who's in the same occupation as him, understands him and probably knows more about him then I ever will!" Kaito grumbled.

Aoko apparently had enough and slapped him on the head. "Ok that's it! I had enough of this pathetic Kaito! Stop your whining and grumbling! You're not going to get Kudou back that way!" she shouted at him. "Since when did you doubt yourself like this?! Bring that confident Kaito we all know, march up to Kudou and tell him the truth! And if he doesn't like you so what? If I know you, I know that if you want something you always find a way to get it! Win his heart if you have to! Don't just cry about it without even trying!" Aoko energetically lectured him.

Kaito looked at her and gave out a small laugh and shook his head in agreement. "You're right! I've never been one to back from a challenge! Why stop now?! Whether Kudou likes it or not I'm going to tell him the truth!" Kaito said as he stood up and threw enough money to pay for his food on the table. "Thanks Aoko!"

Running out of the shop Kaito broke into a smile "This time I'm the one doing the chasing now, Shinichi."

* * *

Kaito finally found Shinichi in his regular coffee shop. He fortunately was by himself and not with Hattori which made things just a bit easier. Kaito, unfaltering in his steps, walked straight to the table Shinichi was sitting in. He sat in the empty chair in front of him and Shinichi looked up, a bit startled to see Kaito in front of him.

Shinichi raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought we said that there was nothing left to say."

Kaito shook his head. "No there is."

Shinichi crossed his arms and looked at him as if he was saying _Well I'm waiting_.

Kaito smiled at him and took his hand. "But first, I want to see the apartment."

* * *

"I must admit I commend your taste. This place really is amazing." Kaito said as he looked at the apartment. The room let in natural light. The kitchen was fully equipped. A fireplace was available for use. There were four bathrooms, showers and all and there was a washing machine and a dryer already in the apartment.

"How the hell did you get this place within our budget?" Kaito wondered as he looked at the place.

Shinichi shrugged. "I helped the tenant with a case before. She was only too happy to give this place discounted."

Kaito smiled at him and leaned against the kitchen counter. Shinichi looked at him and leaned against the wall across him. "So…weren't you supposed to say something?"

Kaito laughed. "Never one to dawdle were you Kudou?" Kaito then quickly pulled out a sheet of paper out of nowhere. Shinichi rolled his eyes at the theatricality. Kaito then rolled it up and tossed it to Shinichi.

Shinichi sighed at Kaito's round-about way of explaining things and read the paper. Shinichi paused as he was trying to make sense of it. "What's this?" Shinichi said

Kaito smirked at him. "I assume they're dorm documents."

Shinichi scoffed "I know what they are! I meant what are you trying to show me?! You're moving out of the dorms?" Kaito nodded and flashed him a smile.

Shinichi narrowed his eyes at him and shook his head. It didn't take long for him to piece things together. "You're unbelievable. Do you honestly expect me to just accept your indecisiveness? One moment you want to be roommates then suddenly you don't and now you just expect me to say 'Hey! No problem! Let's be roommates again!'"

Shinichi walked over to Kaito then shoved the documents into Kaito's chest. "Well unfortunately that option isn't available for you anymore."

Kaito raised his eyebrow at that. "And why is that so?"

Shinichi looked at him incredulously "I'm afraid that Hattori and I already signed the contract. I made a promise to share this apartment with him."

Kaito held unto Shinichi's wrist making sure that he wouldn't make a quick escape. "Then tell him that you can't." Kaito said as he looked at Shinichi in the eye, no longer flinching away from his gaze.

Shinichi looked at him like he was crazy. "And why should I do that?!" Shinichi looked away from him clearly exasperated. "I've been asking you all this time why you wanted to back out and now you just suddenly jump back in with no explanation!"

"Then let me explain." Kaito said softly hoping that Shinichi calms down.

Shinichi looked at Kaito for a moment, trying to read him. Apparently he was satisfied with what he saw and kept quiet as he waited for Kaito to finally tell him what's been going on. "The reason why I didn't want to room with you is because I like you."

Shinichi's eyes widened and his breath hitched at Kaito's confession. "I like you." Kaito continued. "I guess I've liked you for a long time. And…I guess I didn't know what to do." Kaito looked at the hand still holding on to Shinichi's wrist.

"I realized that I didn't know if I could control myself. After all how could I possibly hide my feelings if I live alone with the guy I like?" Kaito continued on. "But I don't care anymore. It's about time I told you how I feel even if you don't feel the same."

That's when Kaito noticed how red Shinichi was.

"Uh are you okay?" he asked and Shinichi quickly took a small step back. "Yeah!" he answered a bit too quickly. Kaito peered at him and saw how Shinichi darted his eyes away from him.

"Umm you're really red." Kaito said as he edged closer to look at Shinichi's face.

Shinichi pushed him back in reflex. "Not too close!" and Shinichi's beautiful blue eyes refused to look at him.

Looking at the detective in front of him, it suddenly clicked and Kaito started laughing. Shinichi quickly faced him now red with both embarrassment and anger. "What's so funny?!"

Kaito shook his head and pulled Shinichi close. "Just laughing at how silly it is. To think that after all this time, you liked me too." He whispered in Shinichi's ear. Shinichi turned to darker shades of red as he sputtered. "W-w-what? Like you? As if?!" Shinichi said defensively

Kaito beamed larger. "Aw! Look at you Shinichi! You're blushing."

Shinichi's face was definitely heating up by now. "Who told you that you can say my name so casually!?" he weakly argued.

Smiling at Shinichi who kept on stumbling through his speech, Kaito softly pulled Shinichi's face forward and kissed him. At first their lips brushed, their lips barely touching. Kaito instigated it and he waited for Shinichi to continue it. The he felt Shinichi kiss back gently.

After that, it felt like the flood gates were opened. Kaito deepened the kiss and the two held on to each other swept by the sensation.

Kaito's arms wrapped around Shinichi's waist and Kaito internally rejoiced as Shinichi wrapped his around his neck. Kaito kissed Shinichi fervidly and Shinichi responded just as passionately. Deeper and deeper the two kissed as their lips stroked one another's.

The two pulled away to catch their breath and Kaito's lips descended on Shinichi's neck. "K-kuroba…" Kaito's lips inched towards Shinichi's ear "Call me by first name Shinichi" Kaito said as he nibbled Shinichi's ear.

"Kaito…" Shinichi moaned out when Kaito continued his ministrations.

After a few seconds of leaning in to Kaito's touch, Shinichi suddenly pulled away and covered his ear. His face was still flushed from the physical interaction the two were engaged in. Shinichi's face was scarlet in color but his eyes were aware. "Kaito…I meant it about the contract."

Kaito looked at him a bit miffed at the interruption. "What contract?"

"I meant the one that Hattori and I signed. It's under both our names." Shinichi said and Kaito rolled his eyes. He was not in the mood to be talking about other guys. All he wanted was to find himself intertwined with Shinichi.

"Then write a new contract!" Kaito said as he edged towards Shinichi to kiss him again.

"It's not that easy." Shinichi scolded. "I also promised his dad that we would be roommates Kaito." Sometimes Kaito cursed Shinichi's sense of responsibility.

"Then tell him you can't!" Kaito said impatiently pulling Shinichi closer once again.

"But—"

"Shinichi we'll work something out! Now hush" Kaito berated as he pulled Shinichi once again into a searing kiss.

* * *

Kaito hummed as he finished cooking the pancakes and placed it on two plates. He looked into the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of orange juice and filled up two glasses. It was both his and Shinichi's rest day as both of them had no jobs or school today. The two would usually spend the date hanging out together, and the night before well- hanging on one another.

Setting the table for two Kaito looked to see what else is missing. He was surprised as somebody nibbled on his ear. "Why do you get up so early?" the sleepy voice said. Kaito laughed as he turned around to wrap his arms around Shinichi's waist.

"I was making breakfast. You hardly eat breakfast." Kaito reasoned.

Shinichi rolled his eyes at that "How can you expect me to get up for breakfast in the morning if you don't let me rest at night."

Kaito laughed as he kissed one of the marks he left on Shinichi's neck last night. "With the way you look, do you honestly expect me to stop?" he leered.

Shinichi amusedly shook his head and he leaned his head forward for a kiss.

"Seriously?!" Shinichi backed off sheepishly looking at Hattori who just walked out of his room. Kaito couldn't help but feel irritation bubbling as he did.

Hattori shook his head in annoyance. "Can you guys be at least mindful that you guys aren't the only people here? It's seriously revolting to have to wake up to you love birds."

"If it bothers you so much Hattori how about moving out!?" Kaito suggested cheekily

"Kaito." Shinichi said warningly to which Kaito held up his hands in surrender. "I'm just joking!"

"Like we believe that." Hakuba said as he walked out of his room and towards the kitchen. "If you could, you would get rid of us as soon as you can." He then poured out a cup of coffee for him and then poured out another one to give to Hattori. Hattori thanked him for it.

Kaito scowled "First of all, hands off the coffee I made Shinichi. And second, who do you think was the one that invited you to be our roommate in the first place?"

Hakuba and Hattori rolled their eyes as they sipped on the coffee. "The only reason you invited Hakuba was because you didn't like the idea of someone who was close with Kudou, being the only other roommate here. You were afraid I was going to take your precious Kudou away from you." Hattori said skeptically

Shinichi blushed at that and Kaito showed how mock hurt he was. "How dare you accuse my genuine kindness as a way to further my own selfish goals." Kaito looked away to the horizon.

He then pulled Shinichi by the waist to the embarrassment of his favorite critic. "If you guys truly feel that way then how about you guys just leave." Kaito declared and the two detectives sipping on coffee quickly replied. "Like hell we will."

"This apartment is amazing. With how much we're paying for it, it's practically too good to be true." Hakuba explained said as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out the carton of eggs.

"Exactly what I think." Hattori said pulling out bread from the refrigerator. "Even if it means having to deal with you two going at it like bunnies at night. I just need to invest in better earplugs." Hattori said matter-of-factly.

Shinichi felt mortified and quickly removed the arm surrounding his waist. "You guys can hear us?!"

The two other detectives looked at Shinichi's with pity and Shinichi quickly turned to Kaito in part embarrassment and part frustration. "I thought you said they can't hear us!"

Kaito shrugged "I could have sworn the earplugs I gave them would work."

"You know. With how often the two of you sleep in each other's rooms why don't you guys share one?" Hakuba suggested not bothering to look up at the bowl of eggs he was beating.

Hattori enthusiastically agreed. "Oh yeah! We can have a study! Like we can all work on cases there." He smiled thinking about it.

"And Kuroba can work on his heists." Hakuba added

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I'm not Kid!" Kaito said as he rolled his eyes.

"Uhuh …let's assume we all believe that" Hattori said not believing it at all filling up another cup of coffee.

"You guys are frustrating! And stop stealing Shin-chan's coffee!" Kaito said and Shinichi scowled at the nick name.

"No need to be in a bad mood just because we're interrupting your loving time." Hakuba quipped.

Shinichi's face reddened and hid his face in embarrassment. "Must I be dragged into your teasing against Kaito? It's bad enough that I found out everyone can hear us."

"Don't worry Kudou! As long as we don't catch you guys doing it in the living then it's bearable." Hattori comforted as he buttered his toast.

"Then today I suggest you guys better not come back here before 5." Kaito advised which earned him a slap to the head.

* * *

 **I just love the four of them when they interact with each other. Unfortunately I'm not skilled enough to know, how they interact with each other. But how is it? This is the first time ever that I mentioned anything remotely related to my couple having sex. :"**

 **But anyway should I write more stories with the four of them as roommates? Do you guys want to send me ideas for KaiShin one-shots? Or do you guys have ideas where I can have more KaiShin and them as roommates? Go ahead and comment. PM. Suggest and tell me how to make them more to character. Well hopefully I'll see you guys soon!**


End file.
